The infection (jaredvaldez4)
The Infection is a famous scary game that was built by Jaredvaldez4 on October 23, 2011. It is currently closed due to controversy issues. The game is a copy of Steath Pilot's The Undead Coming. However, unlike Jared's other copied games, he actually built a significant amount of the game, adding a whole underground network of sewers to the map. This makes The Infection Jared's second most popular game, after anged jaredvaldez4 newest account is iDream4FoodV1 go check it out he is making his own games instead of copying he has changed alot.His new game called: ☀https://www.roblox.com/games/1694864221/The-Undead-Rising is rising with visits and is becoming known as jareds new game building account. go support him now and see what he is building :) Gameplay At the beginning of the game, the game randomly chooses up to 3 players to become zombies, while the rest of the players in the game become human survivors. At the beginning, a text appears saying that the player must get inside the air because it not safe. Because the gas is poisonous to the humans and if they say there for too long, then they will die and turn into a zombie. The humans are given some weapons that they own, such as pistols and ray guns. At this point, the humans need to survive for 13 minutes in order to win the game, otherwise the zombies, whose goal is to eliminate all human survivors, would simply win. During gameplay, humans can exterminate zombies with their weapons to gain 21 points per zombie killed in order to be able to purchase stronger weapons. On the other hand, zombies can earn points for killing any human, converting the killed human into a zombie. However, zombies can only damage humans by touching the human, therefore limiting their power. As time passes by in the game, zombies can upgrade to their stronger version of themselves, allowing them to kill humans with more efficiency. Zombie Types *'Normal Zombie'- The normal zombie is an average zombie. Its walkspeed and health is the same as a human at the speed of 16 along with the health of 100 healthpoints. They have green arms, legs, and head, along with a brown torso. The type appears at the start of the game. *'Fast Zombie'- The zombie is similar to the normal zombie, except that the zombie appears as a crawling zombie and has a great amount of walkspeed, allowing the zombie to reach the humans faster and quickly slay them. However, the zombie has low maximum healthpoints of 80, making it rather easy for humans to kill them. The zombie type can be used by the zombie after 5 minutes has passed from the beginning of the game. *'Ghost Zombie'- The zombie acts the same as a normal zombie, except that the zombie is transparent, making them slightly harder to spot, although some humans can detect them by its body and face. It appears after 8 minutes have elapsed. *'Fast Ghost Zombie'- The zombie possesses the same appearance and stats as a normal fast zombie, though it, like the normal ghost zombie, is transparent. It appears after 8 minutes and 30 seconds have elapsed. *'Kamikaze Zombie'- The zombie possesses a similar appearance to the normal zombie, though the zombie has a high amount of healthpoint of approximately 200 and explodes upon death, although their walkspeed is rather low to balance its power. Its head is also bent backwards, unlike other zombies. Any human caught in the area of the zombie's explosion can either become heavily damaged or become converted into a zombie. The zombie appears after 10 minutes has elapsed from the start of the game. *'''Boss Zombie- '''A large zombie, it has approximately 2300 hp and deals a large amount of damage on players, severely damaging or even killing them. To compensate for the benefits, the zombie possesses slow speed, allowing many humans to easily outrun them. The zombie type appears at the last minute, when 15 minutes has passed. Gallery TheInfectionjaredvaldez42.jpg|The old logo. Category:Games Category:Horror Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits